Pressure Point
by Sajna18
Summary: In an effort to take down Mycroft, CAM targets Anthea, his pressure point. Mythea!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters in the Sherlock universe.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ana, know to most as Anthea, slowly came to consciousness only to find her self gagged and bound tightly to a chair.

Her vision was blurry but she was able to tell that she was in a dark, small 10 X 10 room. Well, one could hardly even call it a room; with the four bars on the door it was more of a cell. Anthea urged her sluggish brain to wake up and evaluate the situation. After years of being the personal assistant to one Mycroft Holmes, her unconscious ability to detect subtle clues and deduce things that an average person would not had markedly improved.

Besides the chair which she was bound to, there were not another single piece of furniture in the cell.

There were however, a pair of rusting shackles chained to the adjacent wall. The floors and walls alike were made of was she believed to be type five cement, a kind of cement that is used in structures exposed to high levels of sulfate ions. Based on the multiple cracks one could also infer that this cell was not a newer structure.

But what really caught her attention were the multiple blood stains scattered across the cell. Even in the dark lighting Anthea could see blood spatter on the walls and dried puddles under the shackles. All in all in this torture cell, things were not looking promising.

As the PA to a minor government official , Anthea could think of several reasons that she would be abducted.

She know things, things that most people could never even dream of. With a single email she could confirm the start of a war, she was privy to the locations of numerous people of extreme power, she knew secrets of presidents, lords, kings, and prime ministers all across the world, she know information and that made her valuable. But, if there was one thing that Anthea was not it was weak.

These people would learn nothing from her, that she was sure of. Mentally bracing herself for what was to come, Anthea was determined to be strong. However, she could not help the fear that chilled her bones as the heavy, steel door creaked open.

In walked a sole man, but a man Anthea recognized instantly. Charles Magnussen, stopped inches from her chair and removed the gag around her lips. His cold blue eyes locked with hers and what she saw, or didn't see within them scared her more than she wished to admit.

Where Mycroft's and even Sherlock's blue eyes were often veiled from revealing any information or emotion, one could still sense the humanity the lay beneath their carefully constructed masks. However, with this man, she could see none of that. His blue eyes were an empty void, clear of any human resemblance. They were the eyes of a hunter, a soulless predator and she was the prey. "Anthea, or should I say Ana."

Impossible how could he know her real name? Ever since she had become the PA for Mycroft Holmes Ana virtually ceased to exist, erased from all records. In fact she had gone by more names over the years, that Ana felt unfamiliar even to her.

"I imagine that you are wondering why you are here, or maybe not, either way I imagine you will figure it out soon enough," the evil smirk in his eyes bought a sense of dread into her stomach.

Stepping closer he reached out a slim, cold hand a ran a finger through her dark brown hair. "You are an interesting one, dear, I must admit that it was mildly difficult to discover Ana DeCore, Mycroft has protected you well, but nothing can be hidden from me."

Pressing his nose into her hair he inhaled deeply before opening his mouth and trailing his slimy tongue up her face, "Ah, Chanel number 5 if I am not mistaken, exquisite taste , your fear only improves it." Anthea could not help it, the feeling of his lips on her scalp and tongue on her face sent a large shiver down her spine, which he clearly noticed.

"You are right to be scared, only a fool would not be, and you are no fool. I will not say that this shall be painless for you because it will not. However, the amount of your pain has yet to be decided."

Motioning with a single finger another man entered the cell, this time equipped with a small camera. "You see my dear, your boss, has some information that I much desire and you are going to help me acquire it."

Anthea's blood ran cold. "Me? Well you are going to be disappointed I am afraid, Mycroft Holmes could care little for the life of his assistant, I am hardly worth whatever you seek."

"Ah, but my dear that is where I know you are wrong, you see I have been watching Mr. Holmes for sometime now. He is an admittedly hard man to read, cold and seemingly unfeeling. But we all slip eventually."

"I am afraid that I do not understand."

"You see dear Ana, we all have what I like to call pressure points, something or someone that can break them, their ultimate weaknesses. Mycroft Holmes, has two main pressure points, his genius, once drug addicted little brother and you."

Anthea's blood turned colder to become ice. "Me, no, you are mistaken, Mr. Holmes does not care about me."

He let out a laugh, "my dear stop lying it just wastes necessary time. I must admit I was quite surprised to discover this myself but the evidence is quite obvious if you know where to look. You see Sherlock tends to be too protected, he has too many people around him. So I choose to look for another pressure point, and there you were. The beautiful woman who never left his side, who knew his every move, and could understand him in away that others could not ever hope to. Before you became his PA, the personal assistants of Mr. Holmes rarely stayed for more than three months. But you, you have been by his side for 5 years. So I had to ask myself, why? What made you so special. Yes, you are rather smart, but still nowhere on his level. You are rather pretty, but Mr. Holmes is not one to be overcome by the beauty of a woman, and so I looked a little closer. You, my dear are not so clever at hiding your emotions. Looking in your eyes it was clear, you were in love with your boss. Nothing to shocking, it does happen I suppose, drawn in by the power; no, what was really shocking was that the feeling were returned. I did not quite believe it at first, I even doubted myself, which trust me does not happen often, but the closer I looked the more obvious it became. His pupils dilate slightly whenever you enter a room, the ice melts. His tone is softer and his stance more relaxed, aside from the physical evidence he also goes out what is necessary of a boss to make you happy. It all points to one thing; you are a pressure point and a rather powerful one at that."

Anthea was speechless, he couldn't know, they had kept their feelings hidden for this very reason. But he did know, and he was prepared to use this information for his advantage. Anthea could only hope that they both had the strength to keep this evil monster from acquiring the information he so desired.

Anthea had to chuckle to herself, she never would have imagined that she would be somebody who could be used against Mycroft Holmes and she never thought that, that man would ever have feelings for her, but nevertheless here she was.

"I do apologize, but you see a man like Mr. Holmes is not known to give into sentiment easily, and so we are going to have to…..make our position a little more clear from the start."

Anthea clearly saw the fist flying towards her face but there was nothing she could do but endure hit after hit from Magnussen's henchman, until her eye was swollen and blood filled her mouth. Finally, the hits stopped and the man turned on the camera.

"Smile for the camera dear, you are after all the main attraction."

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! This is my first Sherlock fan fiction and I would love to hear you thoughts! Please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters in the Sherlock realm.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed chapter one, I really appreciate it! I hope that you enjoy chapter two which features Sherlock, John, and Mycroft!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Honestly Sherlock, you are acting like a child! Just take the case!?" Mycroft said with barely veiled frustration at his annoying, stubborn little brother.

"Hmm, no I do believe that I have told you multiple time brother dear, I do not take cases without meeting the person. Or have you forgotten this in your old age."

Mycroft briefly closed his eyes, his little brother was one of the few that could break his iceman facade, in this case frustration was now clearly evident on his face.

"Sherlock," John tried.

"No John my brother can handle his own problems, after all according to him he is the smart one." Sherlock said turning back to his violin and plucking at the strings.

The soft vibration of a phone broke the thick tension in the room. Reaching into his pocket Mycroft briefly glanced at his mobile expecting to see a text from his PA Anthea about scheduling with the Russian President. He was however, surprised to see a video message from an unknown number. Not many people knew the number of his mobile, almost all messages were directed through Anthea.

Allowing curiosity to overcome him, Mycroft opened the message. Sherlock, who had been ignoring him on the other side of the room snapped to attention and moved to his brothers side the moment Charles A Magussen's voice filled the air.

There on the small black screen, the cold eyes of Magnussen looked back at them. "Hello, Mr. Holmes, I do hope that I am not interrupting anything of importance but you see, I seem to have something of yours."

At this the camera shifted off his face to show into the dark room. Mycroft could not hold back the small gasp that escaped his lips. There bound and gagged to a chair was Mycroft's long time assistant know to most as Anthea.

Even in the dim lighting one could see that her face was a canvas of dark blue and purple bruises, her right eye was swollen shut, and blood matted her curly brown hair.

"Mr. Holmes, I shall cut right to the point, you are to provide me with government information on the top officials in both the British and American governments. I want full profiles on the top power holders, it you fail to meet these demands or attempt to trick me in any way, I'm afraid that you will be forced to find a new PA. I shall check in, in five hours to see your progress I would strongly advise you not to be empty handed."

And with that the recording cut off and the screen went black. All three men were shockingly silent processing something they did not expect.

"Oh my god," John was the first to break the silence, "he has Anthea."

"Yes thank you Dr. Watson for stating what is clearly obvious." Mycroft snapped.

Sherlock who had begun to pace in the background paused with an inquisitive look on his face. "Charles Magussen is no fool, every move he makes is calculated and precise. He studies his prey and knows their every weakness, only once he has all the details in place will he then proceed to make his move. So, why brother did he take your personal assistant as leverage for such valuable information?"

Mycroft stayed silent not meeting his brother's inquisitive blue eyes hoping that his brother would leave it alone, but this was Sherlock and he would not be so lucky.

"Oh, it cannot be, but it is yet so obvious! You Mycroft Homes, the iceman, care for this girl do you not. You feel….sentiment." Sherlock exclaimed sweeping towards him.

"Well Anthea is a very good PA and those can be very challenging to come by these days, so yes I do wish to have her back." Mycroft spoke, mask firmly in place.

"No, no it is more than that!" Sherlock responded with a certain amount of glee in his voice, "Maguessen would not take your PA without being completely certain that she could be used to his advantage. Not to mention that immediately upon seeing her in the video your body tensed, even John could see the emotion on your face, and you could not control your emotions to the point that you even let out a short gasp. It all points to one thing."

Mycroft took a single deep breath twirling the handle of his umbrella in his fingers. "Sherlock this is hardly the time, can I count on your assistance with this or not."

Sherlock however, did not seem to hear him , lost in his own thoughts. "Brother do you, dare I say it, possibly even love this girl?" The silence in the room was his answer. Sherlock and John exchanged bewildered looks before John spoke up, "of course we will help in any way that we can, right Sherlock?"

Sherlock was still looking at his brother as though he had never seen him before, "why, yes, yes, we will help. We wouldn't want the British government shut down over a broken heart now would we!"

John shot Sherlock a look clearly saying "Shut up!"

Sherlock merely rolled his eyes in response before turning back to Mycroft. "Well brother, if I am going to be on this case, I am going to need more information: "how serious is you attachment, who knows, how did it start?"

"Are you sure that you actually need this information, Sherlock or are you just being nosy."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine, it all began last year…"

 **A/N: The next chapter will have a flashback with Mythea moments! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please review!**


End file.
